WildStarWiki:Guild page policy
The goal of a wiki is to be an informative collaborative work and not to allow self promotion or free advertisement. This policy outlines what is allowed, not allowed, and required for player guild pages. In general, you can think of guild pages like they were regular wiki User pages, but for your guild. Toward this, posting to a page in an objective manner is fine, so long as any content generally stays related to WildStar or the wiki, and the sanctity and sovereignty of pages for particular guild are observed. Creation Basic overview for creation of new guild page is as follows. # Use boiler-plate text on to create a new page. # Page name must follow proper naming rules detailed below, Guild:Guild Name (Realm Region) # The Guild infobox should be filled out as necessary, as below. # Create other page sections and elements as desired, following general wiki standards. Note * Page content generally is the responsibility of the guild, wiki community, or players. * Wiki will help patrol for vandalism and general conformity, per normal, and as time permits. Requirements All guild pages will be required to comply with the following specifications. Naming All names for all guild pages must use the following format: Guild:No Chuas Allowed (Nexus EU) * Names must be created under the Guild: namespace. * Names must contain the complete name of the guild: No Chuas Allowed * Names must be followed by the guild's server and EU or NA in parentheses: (Nexus EU). * There is no space between 'Guild:' and name, but there is a space between name and parentheses. * Page names must be accurate for in-game data or may be marked as candidate for deletion. Pages and Sub-pages Guild sub-pages may be used with wiki guild pages: Guild:No Chuas Allowed (Nexus EU)/History * Sub-pages can be created on the guild's page, similar to sub-pages for user pages. * The guild page policy also applies to both guild page and its sub-pages, similar to user pages. * Redirects in the main namespace to guild pages are not allowed. Contents The contents of all guild pages must contain: * The boilerplate usage text from the at the time of creation. * The faction the guild plays. * The 'info box' and 'external links' sections must be retained. * There must be at least three (3) sentences in English containing useful information about the guild, which can be the purpose of the guild or other text, contact information, schedule, recruiting state, rules, and style of play. After these sentences, if guild is based on language other than English, the main article may be in other languages if the intended audiences are non-English. Categorization Conforming guild pages will be categorized automatically by using instructions; however, guild pages should be categorized as follows: * Category:PvE guilds, Category:PvP guilds, Category:RP guilds, Category:Raid guilds – Choose the one which most closely matches your play-style. This can be chosen by adding categories to |target= as shown on If your guild cannot be classified as mainly PvE, PvP, RP, and/or Raid, just leave the 'target' parameter blank, and the category Category:Other guilds will be used. * Category:Dominion guilds or Category:Exiles guilds Updates Because guilds in WildStar can come and go frequently, even with the same name, its important that WildStar Wiki have policies for removal to keep the extensive guild lists uncluttered and useful. * Pages must generally be maintained as needed, with proper basic information. * Guild pages should be updated at least once per year, with current information. * Requests to be marked as stable or of historical significance can be made, for extra consideration before any removal. * WildStarWiki:Guild list can be checked for last-edited guild pages. Allowed The information here is allowed, and encouraged even, in order to create informative guild pages. It is encouraged that wiki section headers be used as appropriate to make pages easy to navigate. * Summary of your guild * A brief summary of guild guidelines * Short stories or history of your guild * List of players to contact for more information * Link to your guild website and/or forums (available in infobox). * List of the progress your guild has made * Lists of guild events: Guild meeting schedules, PvP, Raid, and other Instance schedules, etc... * Guild statuses, such as recruiting or not, who you are recruiting, and activities. This is of course not a complete list. Publishing of other information is fine so long as it follows wiki policy, follows in general context of the page, and is useful or interesting to others... as the wiki is about its visitors. :) Not allowed Posting the following types of information will result in your guild page being edited or deleted. * Posting a complete list of guild members, unless it is a very small number. * The use of pages as forums, message boards, or other form of high-frequency inter-guild communications. * In general terms: don't put any material on the page that requires it to be updated frequently or is only meant for members of the guild. * Use of the root namespace pages as redirect pages to Guild: pages. * Biased information: wiki content is meant to be informative. Guild pages, like all others, should be written from a neutral point of view and must follow the Neutral Point of View Policy. * Creating a guild page about another guild (squatting) or posting to a non-member page for harassment. * Other content that violates wiki DNP or other general Policy. Disbanded guilds Guild pages for disbanded, or non-existent, guilds qualify for speedy deletion. Guilds are considered to be disbanded if there are fewer than ten players in the official game data or if the name indicated by the WildStar Wiki guild is under the main author's User: namespace Pages for renamed guilds or guilds which have undergone a server transfer should be moved to the new, correct name and have all of the information corrected in the infobox. Guild page stubs If creating a new Guild wiki page, it may take time to place the boilerplate from the template and fill it out and create any initial sections the first time. Any page that's not completed can be marked with a template at the top, for guilds in preparation of expanding the article with more information. If you mark the page as a Stub, use the tag at the top of your article. Guild pages marked as stubs which have not been edited to comply with the policy for 30 days will be deleted. Your guild page is a stub if it does not contain the required information. Enforcing the policy Normally, the primary or principle editors for the guild will use and receive automatic wiki notifications and would be able to see changes and in good faith mitigate any issues should they arise. Sometimes the normal self-rectifying course of things may not happen. Below are listed standard policy enforcement remedies that are exercised when things do go awry. * A page not containing the required information should be marked as a . * A guild page stub should be marked as after 30 days if it has not been fixed. * A page containing disallowed content can be edited to comply, or you can mark it with , which places it in Category:Pages with possible policy violations to be fixed. * Edits adding incorrect information or not allowed information should be reverted. However, edit wars on guild pages, as with any other page, are not desired; those who persist in such behavior on guild pages will be considered vandals, and the page should be restored to a previous stable state. * Any guild-specific pages or images linked solely from a deleted guild page will also be deleted. * No special notification to the creator/maintainer of the guild page is required on behalf of the wiki at the time of deletion of the page beyond the presence of on the guild page for 30 days. :Note: A deleted guild page can be restored (or permitted to be recreated) at an admin's or moderator's discretion. However resurrected pages for the exact same guildies will need clear sign of intent to remedy any issues first. Resurrected pages that do not show change reasonably may be deleted again, even immediately. Summary Please remember that WildStar Wiki is a place where users go to obtain information about WildStar, not to get spammed with useless information. Guilds are certainly a large part of WildStar and can be represented here, but they must follow the proper criteria. Your target audience is not yourself or necessarily just your guild-mates; it is people interested in WildStar. Your guild page should reflect this. See also * List of guilds * WildStarWiki:Neutrality policy - Policy on neutral point of view * WildStarWiki:DNP policy - Do Not Post policy * - Guild header template and boilerplate Category:Guilds Category:Guild